Vale
Vale is a newly forming country made up of one large city and several small towns. It is located BE ANNOUNCED on the planet Rigel Prima. Capital The main Capital of Vale is New Brosa. The main city so far is still under construction, but the space stations is still serving the cat people to this day, as it is being used as buildings. The population has mostly settled in New Brosa, but there are many small towns around the country. Community Most of the citizen have been able to come to terms with what had happened. Been able to shrug it off, to not have an ache in their hearts, no. But to not be held back by it, and to strive to move forward. Their cultures is not too far different from that of most others. Music )they have a distinct love for heavy metal and even have it playing either before or during a battle) , dancing, storytelling, art science, and they love space, space travel, and star gazing of all kinds...however, most of the cultures and history from certain countries were lost during the war that had cost them their home world. Brief History Originally Vale was the name of the planet where the Krin race had come from. The planet was about 5200 miles in diameter, and much like Rigel Prima. Only the planet had much more mountains and green life. The reason they had left the planet, was because of a war between their race and another race of aliens. At first there was peace between the two races, the two came in contact when Krin were doing deep exploration in the other rim of the solar system. They had spent nearly 30 years developing a system to communicate, to study each other and for the both of them to come to terms with the fact they've found life. As the years went on, the relationship with the alien lifeforms had grown strong though they have yet to meet each other in fear of contaminating each other with germs. So they kept it a long distance relationship. While that had been going on, the world had gotten more peaceful. Many of the large powered countries had signed a peace treaty and for the first time ever in history most of the world had been working together. Breakthroughs in science were made, new forms military weapons and armor were created that might as well have been plucked from the future. Medical breakthroughs were also made, cures for many light threatening diseases were found, gels and bandages that help heal wounds and broken bones faster than before. And of course, advances in space travel. from ships that can enter and exit the planet’s atmosphere, to hyper speed travel, to the size of ships being shrunk to about the size of a home, but also they have made ships the size of cities, the world was getting ready to try and colonize the stars themselves. Nothing though could compare to the biggest breakthrough, their specially made fuel that can an infinite source of power if maintained properly. Nearly anything that used any fuel from before could be replaced with this new liquid. Cars, ships, homes, cities, tanks, ships.... Even with all the advancements made, they were not prepared for the war that had begun with them. The aliens that they had communicated with for nearly 30 years had turned on them. When they discovered the power to have an infinite power supply, the aliens threw away their relationship for some unknown reason and raged a war with the Krin. Despite the advances and leaps, the aliens proved to be much stronger then they and they did not stop until the entire planet would be uninhabitable. The war lasted only months, and had brought the Krin to its knees. Before total annihilation however, the Krin and many of the major countries had loaded as many people as they could onto their massive ships and took to the stars. While a many ships were unable to get away safely, most of them were able to get away since the ships were quite fast and spread out. Their destination was nowhere, and each ship had ended up in deep space far away from each other. As the years went on, the ships would soon reunite with each other slowly, and slowly until all of them were now floating in empty space with each other. The Krin would spend the next few years trying to find a planet to properly inhabit, while also trying to find any stray ships from their home world. It was not an easy quest to find a new home, as there were so many planets yet ones that wouldn't sustain life for them. Until, that is, they had picked up another ship with one lone woman (Stella) on it who had told them about Rigel Prima and everything she could about it. Category:Locations